James Goes Buzz, Buzz
One day, James is delivering bees to Farmer Dave's Farm. Whiff rushes by him. It scares him and the ropes on the crates start to snap. James says, "Must... not... let... crate... fall!" He hits a bump in the track. It starts to slide off. James gasps. He stops. His driver gets out and reties the ropes. James sighs and carrys on. Later, he sees Thomas with Annie and Clarabel. Thomas says, "Stop!" James stops. A crate flys up into the air. It crashes onto the ground and flys around Thomas. Thomas says, "Bees!" Thomas backs up and chugs forward. A bee flys at James. Remembering his tragic accident with a bee before he chugs away. He meets Trevor at a farm. Jem Cole waves at James. Trevor says, "Why is one of the flatbeds empty?" James says, "Well, I was delivering..." Bees fly around the bend and scare James away. Trevor says, "Away with you!" James arives at Wellsworth Station. He stops. He looks around. He sighs. He says, "No bees! Perfect!" The Sodor Health Inspector was there. The bees reach Wellsworth Station. The Health Inspector says, "Scram!" Everybody runs away. James sighs. He is about to run when a bee stings his nose. James says, "Not again!" Bees fly around him him as he runs away. He runs past Oliver. Oliver winches and runs away. James says, "Stupid bees!" He passes Hiro. He passes Gordon. He also passes Spencer. Spencer says, "Slow down, James!" The Duke and Duchess of Boxford look out the window. James screams. He arrives at Dave's farm. Dave says, "What happened to you James?" James says, "Long story, Dave!" He unloads the other crates. Dave says, "Give yourself a washdown and get another crate of bees!" James sighs and chugs away. After a long nice washdown, the bees fly away. He gets another crate of bees. He sighs and says, "Here we go again!" He chugs back to Dave's farm. Here's another crate of bees for you!" Dave unloads them and says, "Thanks, James!" Later, he arrives at the Waste Dump. Scruff and Whiff say, "Hello, James!" James says, "Hello, Scruff..." Suddenly, the bees surround the Waste Dump. Scruff and Whiff chug back into the shed. The door is shut. James screams. He chugs away. James weeps, "Save me! Save me!" He runs into Brendam Docks. Salty says, "James, what be ya' problem!" James says, "Bees!" James chugs away. The bees run pass Cranky. Cranky says, "Stupid bees!" He reaches Knapford Station. Sir Topham Hatt says, "Why hello, James!" James runs away. Sir Topham Hatt sees bees charge at Knapford. Sir Topham Hatt gasps and runs into his office. James reaches the Dieselworks. All of the diesels stare at James. James says, "Oh, dear!" Norman says, "James? What are you doing here?" James says, "I'm... hey, where's Paxton?" Diesel says, "Working over at Blue Mountain Island with Luke. Mr. Mountain called us and luckly, Diesel 10 kicked out Paxton anyway." James says, "Right." He runs away. Bees flood the Dieselworks. The diesels scream. James says, "I've lost them!" The bees fly after James. The diesels, with red noses, chase James too. James sees oil tankers infront of him. James says, "Great! Now I'm having another flashback!" He chases into the oil tankers. The diesels laugh at him. Later, Edward, Percy, and Toby take Rocky to James' location. Toby says, "What happened to you James?" James says, "One word and one word only: Bees!" The bees come to their location. James says, "What do those bees want with me?" His wheels turn. He cuts the ropes and falls to the ground. Rocky says, "Come back! We need to help you!" James arrives at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. All the workers look at him. The bees come and chase him away. James rearives at Dave's farm. James says, "Dave! Thank goodness! Why are these bees chasing me?" The bees fly into Dave's farm. James says, "Oh! They were using me to get to your farm! Thank goodness that's over!" The diesels reach the farm. James says, "Off and away!" He chugs away with the diesels chasing him. Appearances * James * Dave * Whiff * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jem Cole * The Sodor Health Inspector * Oliver * Hiro * Gordon * Spencer * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Scruff * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Diesel * Diesel 10 * 'Arry and Bert * Den * Dart * Norman * Sidney * Paxton (Mentioned) * Luke (Mentioned) * Mr. Mountain (Mentioned) * Edward * Percy * Toby * Rocky * Harold * Captain * Butch * Belle * Flynn Category:Episodes